wonderpadfandomcom-20200213-history
The re-brith of the vampires
This is the 1st chapter of Vampire Genesis: *In an other realm (called Avallon, a demension of magical creatures) at the castle of the Vampies, Boris Drakula was fighting his brother Darius Drakula because he killed his wife. Boris: You shall pay Darius, you shall pay for what you have done!!! (Angry and shouting) Darius: Don't cry like a baby my brother she... (Sarcasim) Boris: Don't even dare call me brother Darius, I shall make you taste my rath in fact here take this! Thunder Striker! *'Boris' makes his elemental vampire attack that shoots a thunder bolt from his hand. But Darius sucssesfully dodges the attack. Darius: What a shame that the rare vampire element belongs to an ideot like you, its just a waste, but don't worry it shall soon belong to Meee!!!!!! (Evil laughing and shouting) Boris: Wha... What do you mean by that? (Confused) Darius: Just wait and see! *'Darius' quicky goes behind Boris and stags his sword into Boris's back of his heart and starts absorbing his powers by absorbing his life stream. Boris: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (Shouting with pain and getting to its nees) Darius: This is what I ment brother!! (Shouting and laughing) Yes I feal the power... the power of the thunder element flowing in me making me even more powerfull! Boris: You won't get away sucsessfully with this Darius!' (Speaking with his remaining breath with a low voice)' Darius: Oh yeah right those brats, and you think that your patetik sons shall stop me?... I don't think so beacuse I already sent my Vampire Fiends to kill them as well! Then I shall be able to get the Archana Stone '''and the bloodof the '''Vampire Guardian!! With it I shall gain ultimate power '''and shall ruel '''both worlds!! Boris: You think those should be called vampires they are just patetik hybrids, copies, they don't have real vampire blood. (Thinking: I hope they get to the real world safe and sound, '''Igor' I'm counting on you! They must protect the Archana Stone 'and the Vampire Soul Guardian!!!) (Then he vanishes to black dust) '''Darius: It seams that not only I took you lightning element brother but I also got younger looking as I tought so and soon I shall gain ultimate power '''and shall ruel '''both worlds '''as well!!!! Hahhahaha. (Evil laugh) *Meanwhile the sons of '''Boris Drakula, Damon Drakula and Salem Drakula, where running away from Avallon to the real world with Igor, '''there butler and protector, they were running in the forest in the search for the portal to the real world and they where chased by the '''Vampire Fiends. They where near to the portal to the real world but they had the Vampire Fiends after them, so Igor stayed back to fight them and give some time for the two brothers to escape before it closes. Igor: Go, I shall buy you two some time! Salem: No we won't go with-out you! Damon: Yes, if you stay they shall kill you! Igor: Then its been an honor serving your family for all these years.......Now gooo before the portal closes!!! (Pushes them in to the portal) Salem and Damon: Wait nooo!! (Sad and shouting) Igor: I'm sorry I tought I would served you for even more years!...(Low voice) (Then the Vampire Fiends '''show up surronding '''Igor) Igor: Lets see what you got FAKES!! (He fights them bravely and defeats some by staging them in the head with his sword) Take that and that and that! *But they where to many and he was an old vampire, so they where able to defeate and kill him making him turn to black dust like Boris. (But he fought for enough time allowing the portal to close.) *'Some months before': at the hospital in Kyoto Mai Minazuki was visiting her grandmother that was realy sick. While she was talking with her she gave Mai the Archana Stone, she told her that she must protect it because she is the next V'ampire Soul Guardia n.' But for that moment she didn't understand her grandmother. Mai: What do you mean grandma? (Confused) Mai's Grandmother: Take care of it, you shall soon know even more about it in the futu..........(Then she dies) Mai: Grandma...GRANDMA....GRANDMA!!!! (Sad and crying) *The next day, that the two vampire brothers escape from their world, Mai goes to her school . Teacher (Alice): Class I would like you to meet 2 new students that shall goin this class they are Damon and Salem Kuran. *The 2 brothers decided to change their surnames to do not freak the other students and so they would not be found by there uncle, Darius. During break time. A friend of Mai (Erika): Hey the two new guys look both hot, don't you think Mai...Mai?! Mai: What did you say Erika?! A friend of Mai (Erika): Aaa someone looks like has a crush on the new students as well!! Mai: What no no not realy, its just that there is something familiar with those two but I don't know what it is! A friend of Mai (Erika): Maybe they are models or something. Hey looks like you are not the only one that has a crush on them... *They both see some girls going near Damon and Salem to ask them some questions. Mai: Stop saying that! (Nervous) *After school with-out leting any one notice Damon and Salem drag''' Mai''' around a corner telling her that they needed to talk to her about something realy important. Mai: Hey what do you want from me perverts?! (Confused and angry) (And tries to hit Salem but he blocks her) Salem: Listen.....we mean you no harm! We have to protect you and the Archana stone! Mai: Wait how do you guys know about the amulet?! (More confused) Damon: We know of it because we...we are Vampires!!!! Mai: What!? Wait a sec...you guys must joking because vampires do not exist! You guys must be robbers...yes thats what you guys are, robbers and you want to steal the amulet!! Get away from me I... I now karate!! Salem: Just listen to us! (Serious) Mai: Huh?! Salem:We shall not rob you and neither harm you! We realy are vampires...our mission is to protect you and the amulet from our uncle Darius. He needs your blo..the amulet to gain ultimate power and ruel this and the world from where we come from!! (Serious) *Then Damon asked telipatecly to Salem why didn't he tell her that Darius '''also wants her blood! But then he told i'm that its better that way for now! '''Mai: Oh yeah then if you guys are vampires how did you go out in the sun this morning? Huh?! And what other world are some kind of aliens or something? Damon: We use these special amulets (Shows her there Sun Amulets) that allow us to go out in the sun for some time, our mother was able to create them with her magic because she is a Wizard Craftswoman '''as well, but at least our uncle doe sn't have one so if he shall come for you and the amulet he shall come at night with his dark army! (And also grow there vampire fangs to make her believe even more) And no we are not aliens we come from an other dimension called '''Avallon '''a megical realm full of magical creatures. '''Mai: So you guys are serious?! (Confused) Salem: Yes, but we kinda have a little problem! Mai: What is it? Damon: Well I think I understood what my brother means, how can we say em, we don't have a place where to stay! Mai: Well.. don't worry you guys can come at my place, (with a scary voice) '''but if even try to do something wrong I'll kick your vampire asses kuz as I told you before I know '''karate, so don't even try to place your vampire fangs on my neck!! Damon: Ok ok take it easy. We are able to stay for some time with out drinking blood and we drink animal blood not human's like our uncle... *They start walking to Mai's place while the two vampire brothers where explaining a little more about whats happening. Mai: Oh by the way were are your laugeges? Damon: Well our laugeges are in these rings! (They show her the their transportation rings) You see we got these rings from our father he is aslo a Wizard Craftsman, they are able to create magical weapons and usefull objects that can tranform into rings or accecorise! Salem: Yeah they are pretty usefull! They shall help us against our uncle...he basterd blood sucker!' (Angry)' Mai: Huh. Salem: He thinks that human blood is more delicuos, but the real reason why he does it is because he likes seeing people dying thats why he does it. After all we are also partly humans. Mai: Does this mean that you guys are living dead?! Salem: No we're not!!! We are living surperiour megical creatures. Mai: Oh sorry I have to get used to it you guys now hehehe. Damon: Its ok, but you are not the first one that got shocked you know! Mai: What do you mean by that? Damon: Well our surnames is not Kuran its Drakula! Mai: W...What? Drakula?! Damon: Yes, you see the first vampire that ever talked with a human was our ensester, Count. Drakula, then the one with he talked made a different, darker story about vampires to make money, so the vampires never said that theywere vampires to a human, they came like tourists. So to do not freak out the school we changed our surnames. Mai: Oh yeah gues you're right, but how did you enter the school if you never went to school before these years?! Salem: Well that must stay me and my brother's little secret. Mai: Oh come on don't keep secrets from me... oh wait we arrived! This is my place! *They arrive to Mai's place. Damon: By the way you think your folks shall let us stay? Mai: Well you see...my parents died when I was 12 and I stayed with my grandmother since but she died some months ago, and since then I've been living by myself. Damon: Oh I see, sorry about that! Mai: Huh don't worry about it, you guys didn't know, now lets get inside shall we hehe?! Salem: Now this is small! Kinda like your boobs''' Mai'! '''Mai': Oh yeah basterd, then where did you live in a some kind of palace? And bye the way you are a pervert and a jerk!!! (Realy Angry) Damon: Ok, ok Salem you can stop picking on her! Yeah well actualy someting like that kuz we are both princesses because we come from a nobal family of vampires so we live in the vampire castle, so don't take care of what my brother said! Mai: Wha..what... you mean that you guys are rich or something?! Salem: Kinda like that, why? Mai: So you two have anough money to live in a five star hotel so why did you need a place!' (Mad and confused)' Damon: Its because we have to stay with you to protect you even better and you could show us the place. And still we all ready used our few money of this world to buy our school stuff and our remaining money do not have value here because they worth from where we come from so... Mai: Oh I see... Salem: Its almost night! (He looks out of the window and stares at the sky watching the sun falling bringing the darkness of the night) They shall soon come to this world! Mai: Ho? Damon: The Vampire Fiends, evil creations by our uncle's servent Beelzebub, while we had''' Igor', he was our butler and protector but he was also part of our family, he growed us like if we where his sons, because he never had! But before we came here he sacreficed him self to porect us so we could be able to escape our world safly. '(Sad)' *'Mai''' starts crying with sadness for the 2 brothers. Damon: Whats wrong? Mai: Oh its just that you guys have a very sad story having all your family killed, your uncle wants to kill you as well... (Crying with a sad and low voice) Salem: Here take this. (He gives''' Mai''' a tishu paper) Mai: Em.. Thanks! (Low voice) Damon: Hey what was that? (He see's somthing suspecious out of the window) Looks like our friends found us brother! *The Archana Stone started lighting up. Mai: Hey whats going on?! Damon: It seems that when those Vampire Fiends or what ever are come to this world! Salem: Then lets welcome them! Shall we? *They start prepering themselfs to fight the Vampire Fiends so they put on their masks and get their sword rings and transform them into their swords, then they go out side. Mai: Hey I'll come with you! Salem: No stay inside, you shall probably interfiere with us and make us lose! (He goes out side) Mai: What did you say! I told you that I now karate didn't I?! (Angry) Damon: No he is right! You'll better stay inside they still don't know that you are the new chosen protector! That shall give us an advantage! Ok! (He goes out side as well with his brother) *When they get out side they notice that some Vampire Fiends where attacking some people. Salem: Hey get your dirty hands off of them you pieces of shits!! Ahh... (Mad and shouting) *'''They start killing the '''Vampire Fiends by staging there swords in the Vampire Fiends heads. When they got killed there vampire souls went into Mai's house and surronded Mai '''so they could enter in the '''Archana Stone. Mai: Hey what are these things?! Get away from me! Wait they are...entering the Archana Stone?! (Confused) '''And they keep on coming... wait a sec, they must be the souls of the '''Vampire fiends! *The two brothers sucsesfuly kill all the Vampire fiends. Damon: Thats all I think, but these are the weakest servents our uncle posses and there shall be more to come! (Seroius) *'''Then they both get back inside '''Mai's house trying to make no one notice where they live so they enter from the back house's window, scaring Mai. Mai: Hey what the hack! (Scared) '''You guys almost gave me a heart attack! '''Salem: Don't worry you shall grow and forget! But you won't forget that your boobs where small or maybe they shall stay small!!!! (Sarcasim) *Mai '''gets ferious and fire comes out of her eyes (Cartoon type) '''Mai:' I'll get for this'! (Shouting) (And starts hitting Salem with all her furry because she got pissed out!) Take this and this and this you pervert!!!! (Angry) Damon: Hhh....? (Confused) Salem: Hey ho let the dogs out?!... Hey ho opened a window? Are does stars? (Then he falls down) (He is all broken up/knocked down and confused) X_x Damon: Told you bro. You got a big mouth! Mai: Hope you leared the lesson you perverted bastered! By the way each time you guys killed one of those things something came out of them, it was some kind of will-o-wisp or something?! Because they freaked me out a little bit at first but then I noticed that they enterd in the amulet! >.< Damon: Oh maybe we should have told you about that before, sorry about that! Well what you saw was just their vampire souls when a vampire gets killed its soul gets absorbed by the amulet. Mai: Oh thats explains. Well I think I'll go to bed, I got a little tired after this day! (Tired) Damon: K, but where shall we sleep? Mai: Oh there is the guest room in the end of the corner, but... wait a sec you guys sleep? But I tought you guys where vampires wright? Salem: So? You think we don't need the take a break after a battle? Mai: Right.... well see you guys tomorrow. Good night! (And goes to her room to sleep) Salem and Damon: Good night! Salem: Yeah bro maybe we should rest as well! I feel like all my old bones are broken after Mai '''hit me! Man I prefered fighting against those fiends then getting hit by that beast! '''Damon: Hehehe. Yeah we should get some rest! *Then they both go to place their stuff in the guest room to go to sleep. Damon: Hey bro I noticed that you got a crush on Mai! Salem: But it looks like i'm not the only one! Damon: You got me! Salem: But don't worry about that right now I'm thinking what shall happen next! (Seroius) Damon: Yeah I know but for some reason I think we shall make it in one way or an other! We must! For the safty of both worlds! (Seroius) *'''Mean while in '''Avallon... Darius was all ready in control of it! There was a Vampire Fiend that sucsesfuly escaped and went to tell Darius what had happened in the real world. Darius: Oh so they may have survived my first attack, but they have seen nothing yet just wait and see!! I all ready got control of Avallon, every one that goined me was spared and placed as a slave and the rest got eliminated! Soon the Ultimate Power shall truely belong to me!! (he kills the Vampire Fiend that gave him the message) Hahahahaha!!!! (Evil laughing) ''End Of Chapter.......'' Category:Chapter Category:Vampire Genesis